<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dino x Human Female Reader by Bumbleswipe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703546">Dino x Human Female Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe'>Bumbleswipe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), maccadam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Mirage/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dino x Human Female Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**Warning: Lemon**</p><p>Dino's P.O.V </p><p>I hated this..</p><p>Feeling this way, this uncomfortable feeling, making my frame heat up, and unbearable to even walk properly. I tried masturbating so many times and nothing is working. </p><p>I hate cyber heat.. I don't know what else to do..</p><p>I was on my vehicle mode in the main hanger trying to maintain my heat, then I saw her. (y/n). She was the nicest and most intelligent femme.. or female.. I have met. I liked everything about her, her frame, her voice, her attractiveness, even her smell, she smelled so sweet.. </p><p>Wow Dino, calm down. I thought to myself. Then I noticed (y/n) was walking to her room. That is when I got a bad, but possibly good idea. I slowly drive following her underneath her, without her noticing me. Until she walked in the racks. I decided to use the new tech Ratchet gave me, Mass Displacement. </p><p>I looked up the stairs and noticed (y/n) going inside her quarters and closed the door behind her. I decided to continue to go up the stairs until I meet in front of her door. I noticed it was opened and I go forward, entering her room. I saw her dirty clothes in her laundry blanket and the light to her personal wash rack on, the door with a slight crack. I get closer and see inside. </p><p>There she was.. I saw (y/n) with her bare naked frame, looking at her curves and toned body. I needed her.</p><p>I walked in, without her noticing. </p><p>"(y/n)" I said. She turned around and covered herself with a nearby towel. </p><p>"D-dino... what are you doing here?" She asked me, having a bright red blush on her face. </p><p>"I-i'm sorry, I shouldn't be here.. But I couldn't help myself." I said getting closer to her. </p><p>"D-dino stop.. Please.." She looked frightened. I stopped on my tracks. </p><p>"I-i'm sorry, I don't know what got over me. I disrespected you. I shall leave" I said turning around. </p><p>"What even made you think that just walking in like this was a good idea?" She asked, making me stop. </p><p>"Cyberheat" </p><p>"Cyber.. what?" </p><p>"Cyberheat, us Cybertronians go through this cycle where our libido increases and we crave to interface" </p><p>"Inter.. what?" </p><p>"Interface, what you humans call have sex" This caused her to get flustered. </p><p>"Once we interface, it calms down." I finished adding.</p><p>"I will be going now" I kept walking to the door. </p><p>"W-wait.. maybe I can help you" She said letting her towel drop, I looked back and saw her round breast and curvy body, this getting me aroused instantly. I couldn't stop looking at her. </p><p>"Are you sure?" I said getting closer to her. She gulped and backed up to the bathroom wall. I get in the shower with her and grabbed her by the waist. </p><p>"Y-yes Dino, I'm s-sure" (y/n) said. I push her more against the wall and started to nibble on her neck. The water running splashing down on us, (y/n) threw her head back in pleasure as I started to play with her port. </p><p>"D-dino.. ~ah" I quickly inserted two of my digits in her and started to scissor her, making her ready for me. Quickly I placed my spike on the entrance of her port and raised one of her stabilizers up my hip to give me more access to into her. </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm ready" I inserted myself into her. </p><p>It felt so good and warm, I really needed this. </p><p>I started at a slow pace, while at it I grabbed her other stabilizer and placed them holding on to my hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, getting us closer. With one of my servos I grabbed and massaged one of her round breasts and placed her nubs in my mouth. Using my Glossa  to flick the sensitive nub. </p><p>"~A-ah Dino, give me more"</p><p>"As you wish" I told her giving her a devilish smile. I quicken my pace, squeezing her plump aft. As I went faster, her breast jumped at every pound I gave her. Seeing her body, wet, quivering with pleasure, looking at her face enjoying every thrust I gave her. It took me over the edge, getting me closer to my overload. </p><p>"D-dino... I-i'm close"  I leaned into her neck and bite down, causing a mark on her neck and shoulders. I placed both of my servos on her shoulders and run them down her back, causing me to leave scratch marks all over her. </p><p>"Dino!! Oh God" (y/n) exclaimed as she came, all her fluids over my spike, making it more warm. Drove me crazy, making me overload inside of her. She was breathing heavily, recollecting herself. </p><p>"Had fun, mi amore?" I asked her </p><p>"D-dino, that was amazing..." (y/n) said in between breaths. </p><p>"Glad you liked it" I got off her and placed her down. </p><p>"Thank you, Mia signora"  I grabbed her chin and brought her in for a kiss. </p><p>"Dino, does it only have to be now, because you are in heat?" (y/n) asked. </p><p>"You want to keep having meetings like these?" I asked her, getting happy, grabbing her by her hips. </p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>"Si Signora"  I exclaimed excited</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>